


Underfell One-Shot: This Couldn't Be Any Worse

by SomethingtwopointO



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gender Neutral, One Shot, One_Shot, Reader Insert, Underfell, Underfell Sans, skeleton, this couldn't be any worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingtwopointO/pseuds/SomethingtwopointO
Summary: You - yes, you, dear reader - meet Underfell Sans!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Another ~~drabble~~ one-shot! Yeah, turns out my other "drabble" is actually a one-shot by definition because it's more than a hundred words. Which means this one is also a one-shot. Anyway, this is reader insert and gender neutral. It isn't supposed to be romantic or SansxReader-y, but it can be interpreted that way. Also, I can't stop listening to "Prototype VIP" and "Super Smash Bros Brawl Theme". ;-;
> 
> Underfell © Respective Owner  
> Undertale © Toby Fox  
> Art © Meee

You blindly reached forward, your chilled fingers – almost numb from the icy winds – gently brushed something that you desperately clung to. Rough and jagged, but much more preferable to the possibility of death had you happened to fall into a trap. You straightened yourself and felt what you had clung, blinded by the blizzard’s gusts of ice and snow. A branch. Thankfully nothing but.

You kicked your foot out in front of you in a feeble attempt to navigate. When the thought of getting caught in a bear trap crossed your mind, you quickly retracted your foot. You huffed loudly in exasperation. How were you supposed to find your way about with this damned blizzard? You could wait it out, but you’d likely freeze or get caught by one of those wretched “monsters”. There wasn’t time to dwell on the matter, you realized when a shiver ran down your spine. The blizzard wasn’t letting up anytime soon, and you were already cold.

“If I’d known there w-would be a damn blizzard, I would’ve p-packed a sweater!” you jested to yourself.

“Heh, how inconvenient.”

You screamed and tripped over your own feet as you tried to stumble away from the sudden company. You fell on your back and quickly sat up, trying to scoot away. An ominous figure stood above you, leering with one, glowing, red eye.

The creature – likely a monster, you deduced – placed a foot against your chest, effortlessly pushing and pinning you down. “Aw, leaving so soon, sweetheart?” he cooed condescendingly.

You wished you could observe him so you knew who to avoid if you made it out of this. All you could see was that eerie, persistent eye, a red and yellow sneaker against your chest, and occasionally you’d see a glint from where a mouth should’ve been.

“Hm? Nothing? Guess you’re shy then,” the monster laughed, cold, unforgiving, _apathetic_. He lifted his foot from your bosom and you sat up. As soon as you did, he grabbed you by the wrist and roughly yanked you to your feet.

While this close to the monster – and truly a monster was he – you were able to distinguish the more prominent of his features. His eyes – no, they were definitely not eyes – were sunken in and black, like holes. His face was pale, his fangs were sharp (one was golden), and he appeared to lack flesh entirely. Huh…guess your vision was still impaired by the blizzard.

His horrid, cheerless grin widened upon seeing your confusion. “My name’s Sans, Sans the skeleton,” the monster said as he stretched a skeletal hand forward. Did he just introduce himself and request a _handshake_? After that jump-scare and assault he just pulled?

You stared at his hand, glaring as you still weren’t sure if your eyes were playing tricks on you. His hand couldn’t be just bones…but what did you know of monsters?

Sans shook his hand in front of your face, “Eh- _hem_ …anybody home? Or is that head empty?” he laughed at his insult, you just glared, finding no courage to stand up for yourself. “Man, you’re really quiet, huh? Are you mute or something?”

“No,” you uttered, surprised at what little emotion the word carried, if any at all.

“Human of little words…and of little sense. Gonna shake my hand anytime soon? I kinda don’t have all day.”

Tentatively, you grasped his hand in yours, nearly pulling away in shock. Your eyes were playing no tricks, that hand was nothing but bone.

“Surprised?” Sans chuckled, “You humans are dim-witted.” He waited a beat for you to protest, but continued when you didn’t. “I mean, we monsters know at least a _little_ about humans. You know nothing about us.”

You didn’t respond, what were you supposed to say? He was right, well, about you knowing nothing about monsters, anyway. Instead you shivered, not having realized how cold you got.

Sans laughed – he did that a lot – and grabbed you by the shoulder. “Heh heh, cold? C’mon, doll, follow me. You’d do well to get outta here as fast as you can. Though I gotta warn you, my brother’s _obsessed_ with human hunting. Might wanna watch out for him.” He broke out in cold, empathy-less cackling filled with wicked, twisted glee.

You stared at him in horror; _human hunting_?! You could not run into this guy, you’d never get past him, you –

“Hey, look; here he comes now. Hey, Boss!”


End file.
